nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: World
Need for Speed: World is the upcoming entry in the Need for Speed series. This iteration is being co-developed by EA Black Box and EA Singapore as a free-to-play massively multiplayer online racing game, the first MMORG in the Need for Speed series since Motor City Online, exclusively for Windows-based PCs. World is scheduled for release worldwide on July 20, 2010.New Dragon Age, Shooter from Epic Due In 2011 This is the second Need for Speed related title to be a online game the first being Motor City Online. Very little is known about World, It will be possible to race, realize pursuits and missions, and will be a sequel to Need for Speed: Undercover. Gameplay World takes on the gameplay style of Most Wanted and Carbon, focusing on illegal racing, tuning and police chases, and adds classic MMO elements to the mix such as special abilities. It will feature "the largest free roaming environment" in any Need for Speed game. Players will "form teams to take on the competition and the police." Rockport from Need for Speed: Most Wanted and Palmont from Need for Speed: Carbon are confirmed to be returning for this game and unlike Carbon players will see Palmont in the daytime just like with Rockport in Most Wanted. Some scenes of Bayview ''from Need For Speed: Underground 2 might also be thrown into the mix. Driver Profile The Driver Profile keeps a running tally of how many Races you've run, won, and lost, as well as your average finishing position in both Single-Player and Multiplayer Races. You can find more details about the Driver Profile in the Safehouse section. Driver Skills As the player levels up, points will be gained which can be assigned to Driver Skills. These are broken down into three types: Race, Pursuit, and Explore. Choosing driver skills depends on what kind of driver you are and what type of driver you want to be. If you like to get into Pursuits, increasing the weight of your car with Ram is a good option. If you're lagging behind your opponents in Races, Extended Nitrous can bring you back to the racing pack quickly. Each skill can be upgraded to make them more powerful weapons as the player advance through the game. Cars Here are the Cars that are confirmed so far: *2008 Audi R8 (Tier 3) *Audi RS5 (Tier 2) *2003 BMW M3 GTR E46 (Tier 3) *2007 BMW Z4 M Coupe (Tier 2) *2006 Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (Tier 3) *1969 Dodge Charger R/T (Tier 1) *2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee (Tier 2) *2009 Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4(this is the cover car) (Tier 3) *1998 Lexus IS300 (Tier 2) *2004 Lotus Elise 111R (Tier 2) *2006 Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 (Tier 1) *1999 Mazda RX-7 (Tier 2) *2006 Mitsubishi Eclipse GT (This is the car given to the players in the beta on NFS.com) (Tier 1) *1992 Nissan 240SX (Tier 1) *2005 Nissan 350Z (Tier 2) *2009 Nissan 370Z (Tier 2) *1999 Nissan Silvia S15 (Tier 1) *2008 Nissan GT-R (R35) (Tier 3) *2009 Nissan GT-R (R35) V-spec (Tier 3) *2006 Pagani Zonda F (Tier 3) *2006 Porsche Carrera GT (Tier 3) *2006 Porsche Cayman S (Tier 2) *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI (Tier 2) *1986 Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 (Tier 1) *2006 Volkswagen Golf R32 (Tier 2) *2008 Volkswagen Scirocco (Tier 1) Rumored The Cars listed below might be Confirmed in the game *2006 Alfa Romeo Brera *2008 Alfa Romeo Competizione *2006 Acura RSX *2001 Acura Integra Type R *2001 Acura Integra LS *1994 Acura NSX *2003 Ascari KZ1 *2004 Aston Martin DB9 *2002 Aston Martin Vanquish V12 *1998 Aston Martin DB7 *2007 Audi R8/LeMans Quattro *2006 Audi RS4 *2007 Audi S3 *2006 Audi S4 *2009 Audi S5 *2005 Audi TT Quattro *2010 Audi TT RS *2008 BMW 135i Coupé *2008 BMW M3 (E92) *2008 BMW M3 GT2 *2000 BMW M5 (E39) *2009 BMW M5 (E60) *2008 BMW M6 *1999 BMW Z3 *2002 BMW Z8 *1987 Buick GNX *1971 Buick Riviera *2006 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 *2006 Cadillac CTS-V *1967 Chevrolet Camaro SS *2006 Chevrolet Camaro Concept *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS *2005 Chevrolet Cobalt SS *1967 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray *2011 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray *2003 Chevrolet Corvette Coupe *2005 Chevrolet Corvette C6 *2005 Chrysler 300C SRT-8 *1975 Datsun 280z *1971 Dodge Challenger *2008 Dodge Challenger *1971 Dodge Charger R/T Super Bee *2006 Dodge Charger SRT-8 *2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee *1999 Dodge Viper GTS *2006 Dodge Viper SRT-10 *2000 Dodge Viper Concept GTS-R *1996 Ford Escort Cosworth RS *2006 Ford Focus ST *2002 Ford Focus RS *2006 Ford GT *2000 Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R *2003 Ford Mustang GT *2006 Ford Mustang GT *2010 Ford Mustang GT *1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 *2007 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 *1972 Ford Torino *2003 Ferrari Enzo *1999 Ferrari 550 Maranello *2002 Ferrari 360 Modena *2009 Ferrari 458 Italia *2008 Ferrari F430 Scuderia *1990 Ferrari F40 *1994 Ferrari 512TR *1999 Ferrari F355 *2000 Honda Civic Si *2006 Honda Civic Si *1997 Honda Civic Hatchback *2000 Honda S2000 *2003 Hyundai Tiburon GT V6 *2004 Infiniti G35 *2009 Infiniti G37 *1991 Italdesign Cala *1993 Italdesign Nazca C2 *1994 Isdera Commendatore *1992 Jaguar XJ220 *2007 Jaguar XK *2006 Koenigsegg CCX *2001 Lamborghini Diablo VT 6.0 *1998 Lamborghini Diablo SV *2007 Lamborghini Gallardo Superleggera *2005 Lamborghini Gallardo *2004 Lamborghini Murciélago *2006 Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 *2007 Lamborghini Reventon *1989 Lamborghini Countach *1991 Lancia Delta Integrale Evo *2006 Lexus IS350 *2008 Lexus IS-F *2005 Lexus GS430 *2006 Lotus Europa S *2006 Lotus Exige S *2008 Mazda MX-5 *2003 Mazda RX-8 *1994 McLaren F1 *2005 Mercedes-Benz CLK 500 *2008 Mercedes-Benz CLS 63 AMG *2007 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG *2009 Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG *2004 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren *2007 Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren 722 Edition *1995 Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR *2002 Mercedes CL 55 AMG *1999 Mitsubishi 3000 GT *1999 Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX *2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse *2004 Mitsubishi Lancer EVO VIII *2006 Mitsubishi Lancer EVO IX MR *2008 Mitsubishi Lancer EVOLUTION X *2003 Nissan Sentra Se-R V-Spec *2002 Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R *1997 Nissan Skyline R33 GT-R *1989 Nissan Skyline R32 GT-R *1972 Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R *2003 Opel Speedster *2003 Peugeot 206 *2006 Pagani Zonda F *1970 Plymouth HEMI Cuda *1969 Plymouth Roadrunner *1973 Pontiac Firebird *2001 Pontiac Firebird *1965 Pontiac GTO *2006 Pontiac GTO *2006 Pontiac Solstice GXP *2004 Porsche 911 Carrera S *2008 Porsche 911 GT2 *2004 Porsche 911 GT3 *2006 Porsche 911 GT3 RS *2006 Porsche 911 Turbo *2004 Porsche Carrera GT *2005 Renault Clio V6 *2008 Renault Megane Coupe *2004 Saleen S7 Twin Turbo *2008 Saleen S281 *2008 Scion TC *2007 Seat Leon Cupra *1966 Shelby AC Cobra *2009 Shelby Terlingua Mustang *1999 Subaru Impreza WRX *2002 Subaru Impreza *2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI *2003 Toyota Celica *1992 Toyota MR2 *1999 Toyota Supra *2000 TVR Cerbera Speed 12 *1998 TVR Cerbera *2006 TVR Sagaris *2005 Vauxhall Monaro VXR *2003 Volkswagen Golf GTi *2003 Volkswagen Jetta Police Cars The following Police Cars are confirmed so far *Police Civic Cruiser 2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee (Heat 1) *Police Civic Undercover Cruiser 2007 Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee (Heat 2) *Police State Cruiser Muscle Cruiser (Heat 3) ** *Rhino SUV Light (Heat 3) *** *Police State Undercover Cruiser Muscle Cruiser (Heat 4) ** *Federal Sport Cruiser 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 (Heat 5) *Rhino SUV Heavy (Heat 5) *** *Federal Sport Undercover Cruiser 2006 Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 (Heat 6) *Supercharged SUV (Heat 6) *** The earlier betas had the Pontiac GTO state units from Most Wanted and Carbon with heat 3 GTO in its Carbon appearance would come out instead. ** The earlier betas had the SUVs in their Carbon appearance the later versions has them sporting a paint job similar to the SUVs from Undercover. *** Rumored Other Police Cars below might be confirmed *Police Helicopter *Cross Corvette C6R. Cross may also be a main character of this game and ''maybe even Chase Linh Leftover Data In the cars folder are the COPSPORT folder which is Cross' Rockport PD Corvette C6R from Most Wanted & COPMIDSIZEINT which has the cutscene version of the older Civic Cruiser which in Most Wanted appears before one of the races with Taz and both in Most Wanted and Carbon the car also appears when players are busted but its not used here. The cop driver texture in the Rockport PD uniform from Most Wanted is also present in one of the bin files. In the current beta police chatter from Undercover can be heard like in Palmont its chatter talk for the police in Palm Bay Harbor area, while in Rosewood its the talk for Sunset Hills instead of Most Wanted and Carbon's. Also the driver model and textures from Undercover are also reused as well and during police chases Undercover's pursuit music is heard instead of Most Wanted and Carbon's. Differences between the betas and the final version 1. The earlier betas have Downtown Rockport, Camden, Palmont and other locations from Most Wanted and Carbon incomplete while the later betas has them complete. 2. The Rosewood Police Station is present in the earlier betas but is removed from the later versions. 3. The 2005 Pontiac GTOs from Most Wanted and Carbon with its Carbon appearance at Heat 3 and the Undercover models appeared but the latest version the GTOs have been removed and the Muscle Cruisers from Undercover make a return. 4. The Powerups were free in the earlier betas while the idea of making players buy it was added in later versions. 5. The heat 2 Civic Undercover Cruiser based Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee units had no lightbars in the earlier betas while the latest betas have them equipped with like the heat 1 units. 6. The return of cycle changes between day and night was added in the latest version which marks the return of day and night racing since Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed but at the same time unlike Porsche Unleashed players can't switch between night and day. 7. The Rhino Light, Rhino Heavy and Supercharged SUVs had markings from their appearance in Carbon in earlier betas while the later betas has them in markings similar the Rhino Heavy and Supercharged SUVs from Undercover. References Category:Need for Speed Series